St Robin's Day
by Skies-Shall-Rain
Summary: On St. Patrick's Day, what else for the Titans and villains to do but declare a truce, have a party, and...have a Poke vs. Pinch debate? What? Part of my "Screwed-Up Holidays" series. Yes I have officially named it. Cool right?


**Since I've been epically bored and in need of a source of entertainment, I'm gonna mock St. Patty's Day now! Doesn't the knowledge that I'm out here poking fun at holidays just reassure you that all is right with the world? :)**

**Thanks to**

**BlackValentineBlush1: For reading (and favoriting!) President's Disaster. You kinda reassured me that I haven't lost my touch with the holiday specials.**

**Nevermore: For reviewing Valentines are for Sissies and President's disaster. That makes me happy :)**

**GreennavyblueRaven: For reviewing President's Disaster; I know D: poor Slade so left out...he's in this one though. And I seriously don't know what Jericho was thinking, handing out refreshments from Speedy! Oh yeah, good luck with world domination ;D but I just might get there first! XD**

**SugarApple: For being totally awesome with her review. It means a lot to me that you take the time to write all of that, and I sincerely hope...oh, what am I getting all poetic for? Enjoy this while I go eat a waffle XD**

**GIRLWONDER: For laughing at Valentines are for Sissies, and telling me so in a review :D**

**Just Watch Me: For reviewing President's Disaster**

**A person: For reviewing Valentines are for Sissies and The Merriest Christmas Ever, and putting a smile on my face when I was in a horrible mood.**

**Smarter than you: For reviewing Valentines are for Sissies. Two minutes after I checked my email, so two hours later I found it there and my jaw dropped. Had I checked my email two minutes later, I woulda gotten it, but nooo. On the upside, I had the biggest "WTF?" expression ever XD (laughing at my own stupidity=my fav hobby)**

**Random person: For reviewing Valentines are for Sissies. Hm, something seems oddly familiar about this...XD sorry I'm just on NCIS-high; I'm writing this response Tuesday night :p**

**Also, I'm sorry if this doesn't meet your expectations, but my life kinda just went soaring into the dumpster. You see, yesterday I went to see a psychiatrist about my migraines (and also the way my moods were swinging around like Tarzan) and spent my fourth period and lunch in his waiting room. And part of fifth period. Then I went to talk to him. He didn't help with my headaches, but he did diagnose me with bipolar disorder and scribble out orders for a bunch more meds! Yay! Yeah, I've been on daily meds for something or other pretty much my whole life, and now I get a label with these! Then I got to go back to school (a little late for seventh period) feeling like I was about to cry. One of my friends kept asking "Are you okay? What's wrong?" so I told her that a doctor had diagnosed me, and I was upset about it. She asked what the diagnosis was, and I said I didn't want to talk about it.**

**But I'm wearing my great aunt's locket until I accept it.**

**But yeah, I'd say being diagnosed with a psychological disorder (even one I was kinda expecting, because my room looks bipolar, my moods are crazy, and...well, I have gone into depressive stages before) is one of the low points of my life, so...**

* * *

><p>Normal.<p>

Normal was never a word Robin used, unless he wanted peace to be shattered. Case in point, the way he had recently described today as a normal day. Now he was being punished for it.

"Dude! We gotta have a St. Patrick's Day party! I mean, I was MADE for this holiday!" Beast Boy whined, gesturing to his green skin.

"No. Remember President's Day?" Robin pressed. Cyborg and Beast Boy thought back.

"Honestly no, I just remember watching the video on YouTube the next day," Beast Boy said with a chuckle.

"I remember that little teleconference you had. Turned you so white you were the white boy you always were!" Cyborg chuckled. Robin, not fully comprehending the racist parts of the statement, remembered the teleconference as well.

Flashback

"Robin. If you don't go to your teleconference, I'll go for you. That thing has been ringing all day, and I can't meditate," Raven growled, her eyes threatening to turn red. Beast Boy appeared behind her.

"Go! Please!" he mouthed, pointing for emphasis. Robin started quaking with fear at the thought of answering the call. Raven and Beast Boy walked out I his (sadly boring) room, and not five minutes later, something exploded.

"Yo Raven! That was my brand new GameStation!" Cyborg screamed.

"Too bad. If I can't control my powers, you have to deal with them!" Raven shouted back.

"Just go tell Robin to answer his stupid call!" Beast Boy yelled. "Eep!" the sound of something smashing through a window could be heard, as well as Cyborg running for dear life. Because Raven was here and his call was just over a screen, Robin decided he'd be safer if he just answered the call.

And had the police on speed dial.

So he strolled downstairs, entered the conference room, locked the door behind him, and answered the teleconference.

"ROBIN!" Batman shouted before his face even appeared. Robin winced.

"Er...hi?"

And you can guess how that went. (terribly, because the author is being lazy and has decided to NOT wrote the whole thing)

*End Flashback*

And because flashbacks don't actually happen in a flash like the name suggests, Robin was kind of zoned out for about five minutes as he remembered Batman's cursing, insulting, degrading reprimand. During that time, Cyborg and Beast Boy were not idle. When Robin came to, they were both gone.

"Huh," he said to himself, strolling to the training room. He had barely started to beat up a helpless punching bag when Raven walked in. Her eyes widened, and she actually started to smile. Robin frowned at her suspiciously with a very suspicious frown, suspicious. Then he saw his reflection in the glass door behind her and gasped.

What.

The.

Leprechaun.

Lipstick kisses (in Kitten's color) all over his face. Whiskers. A mustache. A goatee. "Im a mooreone" was scrawled across his forehead, the bad spelling giving the author away as Beast Boy. It could have been Cyborg...but he had the Internet in the palm if his hand. Literally. Robin whipped out his communicator and called Cyborg and Beast Boy.

"Yes...?" Beast Boy asked childishly as Robin struggled to wipe the marks from his face.

"Ah ah ah!" Cyborg reprimanded. "It will only come off when you agree to let us have our party!" Robin considered for a moment, weighing his options.

Raise a child, marry Starfire, fight crime, and give speeches with "Im a mooreone" scrawled across his face...

Or have a St. Patrick's Day party...

"Deal!" he said, not even noticing that the writing was in fact wiping away.

"Great! Thanks Rob!"

* * *

><p>Robin facepalmed.<p>

The Tower was completely green.

Beast Boy and Cyborg had somehow managed to paint it green...dying the surrounding water in the process. And the water pipes, which was discovered when Starfire had tried to boil water and it ended up green.

Now they were all standing in the common room, dcided out in varied shades of green. The range went from neon (Starfire, of course) to almost black (who else but Raven?) and ended with Robin, who had been forced into a leprechaun costume—fake beard and all. Superglue had been used.

The inside of the Tower was as green as everything else, covered with shamrocks and leprachauns and pots of gold and rainbows...

"And I thought having Beast Boy around was bad," Raven muttered. Beast Boy gaped at her in shock.

"Rae! We're dating! Show some respect!"

"No. If I see any more green, something—someone—is going to explode," she answered threateningly. Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg simultaneously stepped back while shoving Beast Boy forward as a human sacrifice. Raven looked at her boyfriend, then up at the "friends" who had just given him up to be battered by Raven's eminent irritation. "Nice."

Then...

Then the guests showed up.

* * *

><p>Five minutes into the party...nothing crazy. Huh.<p>

"Where's Speedy?" Cyborg asked, scratching his metal head. Why metal would need scratching, nobody had a clue.

"I stole his invitation," Robin said in a smug manner that greatly resembled a victorious teenage girl as he held up the card. The Boy Wonder was grinning like this was the coolest, funniest thing ever.

"I knew we shoulda sent emails."

* * *

><p>Starfire was sitting on the couch with her feet tucked beneath her. Angel, concerned, walked over.<p>

"Hey Starfire. What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing!" she replied cheerfully.

"So...why aren't you dancing?"

"My feet are quite sore," Starfire admitted, pulling one said extremity from beneath her bottom. Angel's eyes widened as she realized that it was about the size if her own head.

"What the...! Oh. You're pregnant," she realized.

"What do you mean? Do you think I am the fat?" Starfire screamed, her eyes glowing green with rage as she was about to incinerate Angel. Then the alien collapsed into sobs, which turned into laughter. Angel edged away and found Robin.

"Robin? Your girlfriend wants to talk to you."

* * *

><p>Pantha, Kole, Cheshire, Terra, and Kitten were talking by the punch bowl (clean) when all of a sudden...<p>

"What was that?" Pantha exclaimed, jumping forward and peering suspiciously about the punch bowl.

"What was what?" Terra asked cluelessly, shaming the blonde hair color with her stupidity yet again.

"I saw a hand...it put something in the punch..." Pantha explained to catch up the stereotypically idiotic blonde.

"You're just paranoid," Kitten assured her. Cheshire and Kole nodded agreement while Terra demonstrated her proficiency at both cleaning and counting to one as she removed earwax from her ears. What was going through her head? Air, since there's nothing between her ears now.

* * *

><p>Thunder boomed ominously as the main doors swept open. The Titans (and villains) gasped in horror. Slade even dropped his green Popsicle.<p>

"You thought you could escape me!" Speedy boomed. "Well...too bad!" he had clearly run out of the planned portion of his entrance speech at this point. "I already spiked the punch, so deal with it!"

"I knew I saw something!" Pantha shouted, pointing for emphasis.

"When?" Terra asked stupidly.

The room facepalmed.

SSR

Not that much later...

Everything was totally insane.

As in "Oh-my-clover-Robin's-falling-out-the-window-because-the-mechanical-unicorn-threw-him-and—oh-shiny!" insane.

Yes, mechanical unicorn.

So far, Robin held the record...for worst time ever. He was hurled off in .0000000000000000001 seconds, according to Cyborg.

Robin was obviously very very wasted.

* * *

><p>"Poke!" Slade said childishly, poking Hot Spot.<p>

"WTF?"

"You're not wearing green!"

"You're supposed to pinch me. And I so am wearing green!" he dropped his pants to reveal white boxers decorated with green shamrocks.

"Nuh-uh! Pokes are totally more fun!" Slade retorted.

"Wait! You're not wearing green! Pinch!" Hot Spot pinched Slade.

"Poke!" Slade poked Hot Spot.

"Pinch!" Hot Spot pinched Slade.

"Poke!"

"Pinch!"

"Poke!"

"Pinch!"

"Poke!"

"Pinch!"

"Poke!"

"Pinch!"

"Poke!"

"Pinch!"

"Poke!"

"Pinch!"

"Poke!"

"Pinch!"

"Poke!"

"Pinch!"

"Poke!"

"Pinch!"

"Poke!"

"Pinch!"

"Poke!"

"Pinch!"

"Poke!"

"Pinch!"

"Poke!"

"Pinch!"

"Poke!"

"Pinch!"

"Poke!"

"Pinch!"

"Poke!"

"Pinch!"

"Poke!"

"Pinch!"

"Poke!"

"Pinch!"

"OH MY IRELAND SHUT UP ALREADY!" Jinx screamed furiously. The two cowered like small children and squeaked out their apologies. As soon as Jinx turned away...

"Poke!"

* * *

><p>Beast Boy was struggling to get Raven to dance with him.<p>

"Come on Rae!"

"No."

"Pleeeeeeeease?"

"No."

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?"

"No."

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee—?"

"Drawing out the question won't change the answer."

"But Rae!" Beast Boy whined.

"No."

"I won't interrupt your reading for a month!" Raven hesitated.

"Or meditation?"

"Nope!" Beast Boy swiftly sweetened the deal. Raven pondered this for a moment.

"...Fine. One dance."

"Yes!"

* * *

><p>At this point, everyone passed out. Maybe it was the punch, or the wear from President's Day, or just the time. But there they were. Beast Boy, in holiday spirit, was totally naked. Again. Also, half of the tower had been burned down.<p>

Best party yet.

* * *

><p><strong>Sigh..look, I'm sorry okay? I know I promised it would be better and longer, but like I said...<strong>

**All-time low for my life right now. Sorry guys. But I cyber-pinkie swear that the Easter one is going to be EPIC, okay? Just...just hold up the faith in poor little Skies while she tried to reassemble herself. Thanks for the support of my readers, reviewers, favoriters, alerters, and...I think I covered everyone. You guys are the light to my despair, the joy to my depression, the St. Patrick to my Ireland...no I'm serious. Your support means the world to me, (currently broken, bipolar, lousy-feeling, hopeless) and I have no clue why I wanted you to know that. Maybe it was the Abilify talking? Maybe my bipolarness?**

**Or that I got to watch 2 eps of Teen Titans on Tv today!**


End file.
